ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Experience Points: Guide for Levels 1-37
Valkurm I really think level 12 is too early to go to Snippers, at least for melees. They have a large level range, and a level 22 Snipper will eat a level 12 party very fast unless it's mostly BLMs (as I experienced today). I'd either stay in L-9 or move to J-6 and focus on tier 2 Goblins and Star Bats in either place, then start taking Snippers when most of the melees are 14; at 14 they'll give 70-210xp without chain bonus, and the occasional 70xp mob is much better than having to rest a long time between battles. And then at 15 WAR/DRK/THF/RNG can use Acid Bolts to counter Scissor Guard. Also, F-7 is a pretty good camp for Tier 3 Goblins, as long as you don't mistarget a leech. --Valyana 02:42, 25 September 2006 (EDT) Formatting Within the 10-level range sections, I'd suggest grouping all the entries for a particular zone together so that people can see the progression, rather than splitting them up. Also I'd suggest making the level ranges the second column of the table rather than putting it in the Notes column. --Valyana 02:42, 25 September 2006 (EDT) Its wiki, you could add the level range column yourself if you wish. . . I'm a real busy person this week, my brother is coming home from his military deployment in time for his birthday. --Ayrlie 22:37, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Ok, I redid the tables and added a column for level range. --Ayrlie 01:21, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ---- Is it OK if I edit random things, or should I keep posting them here? --Valyana 16:57, 8 November 2006 (EST) ---- Post your comments here please. This is a Guide done by Ayrlie as it clearly states above. All editing of it should be done by her or approved by her. Any changes or issues you have with should be brought to like on the talk page. This goes for any Guide that is clearly made by one person. Thank you! --Nynaeve 18:56, 8 November 2006 (EST) ---- I certainly agree that's a good general rule, but I was asking the author for an exception in this case. I think that there should be a generally editable camp site guide on ffxiclopedia; I want to have a place to put my campsite observations without going through talk pages. This one is already very good, so it would be a good place to start. --Valyana 01:00, 14 November 2006 (EST) Requested Move Move/Consolidate: Per Talk:Experience Points 37-75 or similar name. -- 17:58, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Moooove: I know the Author didn't want her name in the title - Sooooo, I think that it should be made into: Experience Points: Guide for Levels 1-37 as suggested by the Gahoo and have the original changed to Experience Points: Guide for Levels 37-75 as well to make it even. I think it definitely needs to stay split though. No combining - too much information and 1-37 pretty much is subjob zone, while 37-75 is for more serious players. -- 18:54, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Move: This should clarify what this guide is about. Ayrlie 01:14, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Moved at author's request. -- 19:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) To save bleeding eyes... Perhaps we should change the background color for WotG areas so something less... bright? Maybe the green we use for Garrison mobs... --Lordshadow 18:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Meriphitaud Lycopodium camp I think this one can be removed. I tried to level sync and fight Lycopodiums here. I looked all around the northwest area of the zone and found about 7 (maybe 8) Lycopodiums but they were so spread out that it's most definitely not a "camp" area. None of them were even within sight of each other. 100-400 yard pulls if you did try to camp here.